Oranguru (Sun
print Illus. Mitsuhiro Arita |reprints=3 |reprint1=OranguruSMPromo13.jpg |recaption1= print Illus. Mitsuhiro Arita |reprint2=OranguruGXUltraShiny204.jpg |recaption2= print Illus. Akira Komayama |species=Oranguru |evostage=Basic |type=Colorless |hp=120 |weakness=Fighting |retreatcost=2 }} |rarity= |cardno=113/149|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=052/060}} |cardno=SM13|jpexpansion= |jpcardno=027/SM-P}} |jpcardno=109/150}} |jprarity= |jpcardno=204/150}} Oranguru (Japanese: ヤレユータン Yareyuutan) is a Basic Pokémon card. It was first released as part of the expansion. Card text |name=Psychic |jname=サイコキネシス |jtrans=Psychokinesis |damage=60+ |effect=This attack does 20 more damage times the amount of Energy attached to your opponent's Active Pokémon. }} Pokédex data Release information This card was included in the expansion with artwork by Mitsuhiro Arita, first released in the Japanese . A print of this card was one of the for Sun & Moon with different artwork by the same artist, available in the . A print with a gold foil "Staff" stamp was given to those overseeing the event. In Japan, this print was released as a Water Web Holofoil , awarded to those who accumulated 8 Play Points by participating in various events held as part of the Welcome Festa, hosted at the Sunshine City Convention Center in East Ikebukuro, Toshima, Tokyo on January 14, 2017. Eligible events included the Sun & Moon Welcome Battle, the Pulverizing Pancake Battle, and the One Day Battle. 2 Play Points were awarded for participating in each of the eligible events. A further 2 Play Points were awarded for each win in the One Day Battle. The SM-P Promotional print was available as a 8 Play Point award again at the 2017 Osaka Champion's League, held at MyDome Osaka, Osaka on February 18 and 19, 2017. Eligible events included the official Champion's League 2017 Osaka tournament, the One Day Battle (held only on the first day), the Sun & Moon Welcome Battle, and the Pulverizing Pancake Battle 2 (both held only on the second day). 2 Play Points were awarded for participating in each of the eligible events. A further 10 Play Points were awarded to those who advanced to the Climax Stage in the Champion's League 2017 Osaka tournament. 10 bonus Play Points were also awarded to Junior and Senior League competitors who achieved 3 consecutive wins at the Premier Stage, and to Open League competitors who achieved 5 or more wins in the qualifying round. 2 Play Points were awarded for each win in the One Day Battle. 2 Play Points were awarded for an individual win in the Pulverizing Pancake Battle 2, with a bonus 2 Play Points awarded to each player if a pair won both of their battles. A Non Holo variant of the Sun & Moon print was later included in the and Theme Decks. It was later reprinted, alongside a new print with artwork by Akira Komayama featuring the version of Oranguru, in the Japanese subset. Gallery print Illus. Mitsuhiro Arita |image3=OranguruGXUltraShiny204.jpg |caption3= print Illus. Akira Komayama }} Trivia Origin and are both moves in the Pokémon games that can learn. This card's Pokédex entry comes from . The Secret print features the version of Oranguru. Category:Sun & Moon cards Category:Collection Moon cards Category:SM Black Star Promotional cards Category:SM-P Promotional cards Category:GX Ultra Shiny cards Category:Illus. by Mitsuhiro Arita Category:Illus. by Akira Komayama Category:Holographic cards Category:Secret cards de:Kommandutan (Sonne & Mond 113) es:Oranguru (Sol y Luna TCG) fr:Gouroutan (Promo SM 13) ja:ヤレユータン (SM1M) zh:智挥猩（SM1M）